User blog:Icecream18/Project 10 - Official Blog
Hello wikians of past and present! While the wiki has been in essentially a post-apocalyptic state since 2015, and it likely will remain that way in the following years, for one very special day this year, I intend for this dead state of the website to be broken. What is this special day, you might ask? It's the tenth anniversary of the MySims Wiki! Yes, somehow this little website about a modestly succesful EA spin-off and its relatively unsuccesful sequels that followed has been around for a decade!! This idea was originally proposed over eight years ago on this blog; users would log on once more to remember the time they spent here. It was also correctly predicted that the users then would no longer be active in 2018, though it was incorrectly predicted that there would be a "second generation" of users also still active (rip). So, on this day, as many former users as possible will log on one more time, and engage in a special anniversary party of sorts, with most of the action taking place on the chat. You can update your old friends on how your life currently is, reminisce on the memories from the time you spent here, share your current social media profiles, and essentially do whatever you want. I know many of you former users have, for whatever reason, attempted to distance yourself from this wiki: however, it is undeniable that for many of us, even if we are no longer as fond of this place, it played a very important role in many of our lives; it provided us with a safe, fun place to make new friends, discover new interests and hobbies, and allowed many of us to grow as people. If we had never joined this wiki, everyone here's life wouldn't be the same; this placed changed us all for the better, as cheesy and sappy as it sounds. So join us for one last hurrah. ''All ''users who have been on MySims Wiki during its decade-long run are allowed to attend this reunion: vandalous icons like Lego and Miss Ellen Douglas, well-liked active users, users who made like 6 edits, users who just joined recently after the wiki went mostly inactive: if you did anything in these past ten years, please join us (seriously, if someone like Lego by some stroke of miracle see this, please come because you are a legend). We still have one thing left to determine: time. Users of MySims Wiki come from all over the world: The US, Canada, The UK, Australia, The Philippines, Thailand, The Netherlands, and many more countries. Thus, we do not all have one universal timezone, and we must pick a time that as many users as possible will be able to attend. If few users are able to attend on the 28th of December, we can change the date as well. Comment below which times work best for you! Also: spread the word! Many former users no longer use wikia at all, but can still be contacted via other means. So tell all your old friends about the reunion and encourage them to attend! ((: ♥ Category:Blog posts